Many of the industrial customers who receive power over a tie line from a power distribution system have generating capacity of their own which is controllable to assist in the maintenance of the energy demand of the customer during the demand periods over which his total consumption is necessarily restricted to minimize his energy costs. Some customers also have controllable loads which may be modified when the generation control has reached a limit.
It is well known that industrial customers selectively drop loads which are not controllable as may be necessary during a particular demand period in order to prevent the energy consumption from exceeding a predetermined demand limit established by contract with the power distribution system. When the industrial customer has generating capacity of his own and in some cases loads which are amenable to control, it is advantageous that the generating capacity be continuously modified so as to prevent the energy consumption from exceeding the demand limit at the end of a demand period thus making it unnecessary to modify any controllable load at the customer's facility unless his generating capacity has reached its limit.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved control system for modifying the generation and load of an industrial customer to prevent his exceeding the energy demand limit for any demand period.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for controlling the generation of an industrial customer so that the generation is not changed in response to rapid fluctuations in the power flow to the customer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a control system for controlling the generation in an industrial customer's plant so that the control will more aggressively operate to attempt to maintain the energy demand within the demand limit as the elapsed time in the demand period approaches closer to the end of the demand period.